How History Repeated itself
by Dimkaaa
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Little does he know that he's also behind his daughter! What happens when he back after 4 years? Richelle Mead owns everything!
1. Chapter 1

How History repeated itself

"No Mommy!" Alyssa ran out of the room.

"Alyssa Vasilisa Belikov Hathaway! Don't you dare so no to your mother!" She realised that shit just got real because I used her full name.

"I'm sorry mommy". Alyssa said with a cute little pout on her face. She reminds so much of Dimitri. Those big beautiful brown eyes. Her attitude is a lot like mine but she tries to control it like her father. "It's alright. I forgive you." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mommy, I'm hungry". Yup, she's definitely my daughter.

"Sure Ali, what do want?" I said as I lifted her up.

"Ice Cream!" Alyssa happily screamed. I laughed at this.

"Do you want to go to Aunty Lissa's and get your ice cream there?" I asked. Alyssa didn't even have to think about it. She adores Lissa and Christian. Probably because she is spoilt thank to them.

"YES! Lets go mommy!" She said as she wiggled out of my arms and ran towards the door. We all lived at Court. The court had apartments and Lissa being the queen managed to get all of us on the same floor. We lived across from Lissa and Christian. To our right were Adrian and Sydney. Adrian and Sydney are engaged. Across from them are Eddie and Mia. They are also engaged.

I used the spare key to enter Lissa's apartment. As soon we entered Ali ran into Christian's arms. They both look so cute together.

"Ali! Where's my hug?" Lissa asked pouting and putting all her stuff away. She's been busy preparing for her weeding. Yup, you guessed it; Christian and Lissa are engaged as well. I'm the only single one. I don't mind but I would love for Ali to have her father. She's asked me numerous times if she will ever have a father. I always reply saying that she does have a father but he's away on business. I hate lying to her but what am I supposed to say to a 4 year old?

"Aunty Lissa!" Ali squealed as she ran into Lissa's awaiting arms. Ali ran into Lissa with full force and we all laughed as they both collapsed on to the floor.

"What's for breakfast, Pyro?" Christian is the cook of the house. He's the only who can cook.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs" He replied in one breath. My mouth was already watering. Everyone started laughing probably because of the look on my face.

Ali came up to me and whispered in my ear "Mommy, ice cream". I chuckled and went to get her some ice cream. After giving her some ice cream we sat down on the dining table while Christian cooked.

"So Rose, I have something to tell you. Are you listening?" Lissa said breaking the silence.

"Yea, sure, what happened? Did pyro do something?" I said with a smirk while Christian gave me a glare.

"Well, I don't want you to freak out but – Tasha'scomingin2days" She said in a heap.

"Whoa! Can you slow down! I have no idea what on earth you just said." I said while I was giggling.

"Please don't kill me. Tasha. Is. Coming. In. 2 days" She said slowly.

I froze. I didn't know what to think or how to react. That means Dimitri is going to come as well. God, all those memories came rushing back. I had built myself up after that and made sure that I didn't remind myself of what happened. I'm pretty sure I zoned out because when I came back to reality I saw Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Christian and Lissa staring at me, whereas as my princess was busy eating her ice cream.

"Rose, are you ok?" Sydney asked me. I could easily tell that she was worried. I nodded.

"Liss, _he's_ coming isn't he?" I asked her as I emphasized "he". She just lowered her and I could feel the guilt through the bond.

"It's not your fault Liss, please don't feel guilty," I said trying to make sure that she felt guilty because of me. "I'm so sorry Rose. If you want to a vacation and leave you are than welcomed to." She replied in a reassuring voice.

I gave her the "are you crazy" look. Her wedding was in 3 weeks and she's asking to leave on vacation! Oh hell no!

"Are you out of your mind? Your weddings in 3 weeks and you're asking me to leave on a vacation with the entire burden on your shoulders! You are my sister Liss! I have the right to stay here for your wedding. And anyways, I will have to meet _him. _I can't keep hiding away from. He also has the right to know that he has a kid." I said everything calmly. Everyone was shocked. They all knew about Dimitri and me and that Ali was his'.

"Little Dhampir, are you sure? We're not forcing you to do this or anything. If you don't want to meet him, we understand." Adrian said and then there was a collective "Yea, we understand" everyone replied while nodding there heads.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. You shouldn't worry about me. We should be focusing on Liss and Sparky's wedding!" I said enthusiastically and secretly hoping that it will divert all the attention I was getting.

It didn't work. They just stared at me as if I were crazy "What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I asked, hoping no one will touch the topic we just talked about.

"No Rose. We're just shocked that you're ready." Eddie spoke. He was right. When Dimitri first left me I didn't know what to do or who to talk to. I went to Lissa and found that everyone else were there as well. I told them everything. Everything from the very beginning til the very end. They all the right to know. I thought I was going to a get a lot of shit that day, but I didn't. They all helped me threw it and for that and everything else they have done for me, I owe them my life. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for all them and I can't thank them enough.

I remember the day when Dimitri left. He just left, and the 3 things that he left was the love of life, his daughter and a note explaining why he left. I had just woken when there was a knock on my door. Before I got out of my bed and open the door, I saw a note slip under from the door. I picked it up and opened it. Before even I started reading it I realised that it was Dimitri's handwriting.

_Dearest Roza,_

_I love you. I always have and I always will. I don't know how I should say this but I'm leaving. I'm leaving the academy because I'm going to become Tasha's guardian. As much as I don't want to leave, I have to. Hopefully when I'm able to come back. I'm already regretting this decision, but I need to do this. This is for your own good. I know that there is nothing good about this but please Roza, you have to understand. I promise you that when I come back no matter how long it takes for me to come back, I promise you that I will tell you the reason why I left. What happened in the Cabin was definitely not a mistake. That by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. And well, that place needed christening. I can't thank you enough. Please don't be angry with me. I will write you letters whenever I can. You don't have to reply but at least read them. _

_I love you Roza. I always have and I always will. Please accept this ring that I'm giving you. It was my great-grandmothers ring. She loved it and told me to give to someone who I will till the day I die. And that's you Roza. Please don't think that because I'm going to guard Tasha does not mean that I'm in a relationship with her. I can never be in a relationship with anyone but you. Even though Tasha is offering me children I can't do it. The only person I will ever want children with is you. _

_Your lover,_

_Dimitri_

After reading this, I was bawling my eyes out. Why is my life so complicated? After this, I hardly ever left my room. If ever let my room, it would be for training or classes. No matter what, I never left my room. But then I thought, I shouldn't ruin my life because of one person. I trust Dimitri with my life and I would die if anything were happen to him. Now after 5 years he's coming back. I'm not sure how to feel. Should be happy that he's returning or sad?


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A REALLY LONG TIME! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY WITH ASSIGNSMENTS AND STUFF! I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD MORE OFTEN! **

**ENJOY! **

CHAPTER 2

_Just take deep breaths Rose, you'll be fine. _Lissa said through the bond. After telling me the news that Dimitri was coming back for the wedding, I was in shock. I still am, but not that much.

_I'm trying Liss! _I replied to her through the bond. As years went by, our bond grew. Lissa is now able to hear my thoughts, sense my feelings and see the world through my eyes. It was overwhelming when we first found out, but we were happy.

I was on my way to drop off Alyssa at the daycare. I know what you're thinking, she's 5 and what the hell is she doing in a daycare? Well, the daycare isn't even a daycare. Its more like a school, if you know what I mean.

When we reached there, I kneeled down to her level and looked in those beautiful, big brown eyes that I knew so well. She looked so much like him. I had met Dimitri's family already. They came to court once and Yeva led them to me. I told them everything, even about Alyssa and how Dimitri is her father. They were completely fine with it. In fact, they were ecstatic when they met her. Alyssa was happy as well. They thought that Dimitri and I were still together. When I told them what happened and showed them the letter, they were horrified. Olena could not believe that her son could do that me. Viktoria had promised me that she will beat the crap out of him, the next time she meets him. I laughed at that the thought of Dimitri getting his ass kicked by his younger sister. Viktoria and I both get along really well. When I told them that Dimitri had left me for Tasha, they couldn't believe it. They all hated Tasha, and trust me, I know why. They've always visited me on Christmas, Thanksgiving, Ali's birthday and even my birthday. Ali knew that Olena was her grandmother and they both loved each other to bits.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Ali questioned with worry and fear lacing her words. I must've spaced for a long time. I gave her a quick kiss and ran off to duty. All I had to do was hang around with Lissa all day, until we all went home.

I entered the room to hear Lissa or should I say Queen Vasilisa, screaming. I recognised the Guardian. It was Guardian Thomas. He was a nice man. Always strong and brave. That was before Lissa started talking. Now he looked scared shitless.

"What? How is that possible? They had maximum security!" Lissa bombarded on the poor guardian. He looked really scared. Well, Lissa can be intimidating. Lissa sighed before continuing.

"How many guardians did we lose?" Through the bond I could tell that she was scared. Before the Guardian Thomas could reply, I interrupted.

"What's happening? Is everything ok? Liss?" Lissa hung her head low, I knew something was up and she was blocking me through the bond.

"No, there's been a attack. And a pretty big one" Lissa said as she hung her head down. She felt horrible for all of the guardians who died, but it's not their fault. It's our job and I love doing it.

"No Liss, please, stop feeling so horrible for something that isn't your fault. We've talked about this haven't we?" She nodded her, ever so slightly.

"Good, now, Guardian Thomas, how many guardians have we lost?" I asked him. I could tell that he had completely forgotten why he was here.

"We lost a lot guardians. Around 25-35" As soon as those words left his mouth, it felt like my heart wrenched. I was scared. _I _was scared. Wow. This was major. All those poor lives taken, by those filthy, undead, immortal bastards. I sighed.

"Where was the attack?" I asked Thomas, trying to put on brave face and a voice when I am scared shitless. I had to be brave. For Lissa, for Ali. And, well, also because I was the head of the guardians. Oh joy.

"St. Vladimir" My face fell. I looked at Lissa in disbelief. How can that happen? Kirova recently asked for some more guardians for protection. We had sent a quarter of our guardians. St. Vladimir was perhaps the most guarded academy there was.

St Vladimir was like my second home. Its were I grew up, where I met everyone I know today, where I met the love of my life, where my daughter was conceived. How can anyone be fine if their home was under attack? I sighed internally. After some more hours in the office, we went to pick up Ali. As Lissa and I entered Ali's class section. There was a commotion of kids gathered together. I couldn't see who was in the middle, but it was a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes and looked a lot like me. Oh God!

"Ali! What are you doing?!" I screamed. She was holding the boy by his collars. She looked at me and then looked back at the boy and let go of his collars.

The boys' eyes met mine and instantly recognised those eyes. They were Jesse Zeklos'. He also had his mother's features, Camille Conta. I sighed internally. Why am I not surprised that my daughter chose to beat up a Royal? Especially the son of Jesse and Camille? I thought. I was bought back to reality by Lissa's hyena like laughing. Everyone was staring at her like she had gone crazy. It's not everyday you get to see your queen laughing like a maniac, right?

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose! It was because of what you were thinking" I understood what she meant. I replied with a grin and took off with Ali and Lissa.

When we got to Lissa's apartment, I saw that Christian was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. But, the smell was amazing! I was drooling all over. Christian shot Lissa a look. Something sparked up in her mind. I had no idea what so ever they were on about.

Ali was busy watching TV.

And then, I completely understood what was going on.

"Rose, its time."

**SO! HOW WAS IT? ANY GOOD? LEAVE ME SUGGESSTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT! GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – How history repeated itself.

Bring it on. I can do this. Tasha and Dimitri just landed on the court's airstrip. Christian and Lissa went to pick them up. Thank god that I didn't have to go. I told Ali that we were going to have guests. Dimitri and Tasha are going to be staying with Lissa and Christian.

I made some food for Ali and go and get changed. I decided to wear a dress. A sky blue dress, which hugged all of my curves perfectly. I looked in the mirror, like I said, perfect.

_Oh damn you hottie! Dimitri is gonna be drooling all over the floor! _Lissa said through the bond.

_Haha thanks my little spy. Where are you guys anyways? _I replied.

_We just left the airstrip; we should be there in 15-20 mins. Be prepared and please don't do anything stupid, _she said. I could tell that she was worried. Who wouldn't be? But, in the letter he said not to be angry with him, because he did what he had to. The only thing I'm angry about is that he never picked up my phone calls, never texted or wrote to me. When I found out I was pregnant, I decided to call Dimitri and tell him. He deserved to know. He lost that chance when he didn't reply.

Ali screaming at the top of her lungs bought me back to reality. I ran down stairs thinking we under attack or something…

It was Adrian. Tickling the hell out of her. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed that Sydney was there as well.

"Rose! Wow, you look amazing." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Syd." I said with a hug. I realised that Ali had stopped laughing because Adrian was staring at me in awe. Ali elbowed him in the ribs. Sydney and me couldn't help but break into fits of giggles.

"Wow, Rose, I don't even –" I cut him off with a hug.

"Thanks Addie." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Belikov is such an idiot for leaving you." Adrian said while waggling his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sydney and I say together in unison.

"Oh, this is it, Ivashkov. You are so done." I knew Sydney was kidding. She would never leave Adrian. Definitely not now. Not after what they had been together.

"Enough you guys! Please not now. I've got too much on my mind." I sighed. I didn't want to see Dimitri. Or that scar-faced bitch.

"We're sorry, Rose. We'll leave." They kissed both Ali and I goodbye and left. I sat down and watched T.V while Ali was playing upstairs. When I went to check on her, I saw that she fell asleep on the floor. She is so adorable. I gently pick her up and take her to her bed. As I exited her room, the bell went.

This is it Rose. You can do this. Deep breathes. Inhale, exhale. I went to open the door. I could sense Lissa on the other side of the door.

Ok, lets get this show on the road.

**DPOV**

. ! We just landed at the airstrip at Court. What Roza didn't know that Tasha had another Guardian. Guardian Woodland. He's a good-looking guy and nice. Tasha and him can get pretty close and really inappropriate.

I left my Roza, all alone, after we had sex. I don't even want to know what thinks about me. She hates me. Hell, I would hate myself if I were her. Lissa had that look on her face. That look when Rose used to slip into Lissa's

head. I had heard that the bond grew.

"Rose is just putting Ali-" Who the hell is Ali? She was cut off by Christian's coughing. He gave her a glare.

"Rose is just getting ready" Lissa said with a small smile. Something is going on. I don't know what. But something big. Lissa's got a guilty look on her face and once in a while she would keep giving me a glare. I knew she hated me for leaving Roza all by herself. I sighed internally. I wonder if she got the letters I have been sending her. I felt guilty for not picking up her phone calls. So, I decided that I'm going to write her letters. She never replied to them. Why would she? I took her heart and ripped it up into tiny little pieces.

We reached some high-rise apartments. W-O-W. Roza lives here? Liss sure had been giving her some salary. We went in to the lifts with our luggage. Lissa pushed in the button for floor number 13. Will Roza accept me back with open arms? Pffft… who am I kidding? I have to win her back, win back her trust.

I was brought back to reality when the doors opened. Each floor had 4 houses. We went to the one on the far left. I'm guessing that it was Lissa's. We left all of our luggage in the guest bedroom. After leaving our luggage we made our way to the apartment across from us. I can tell that it's Rose's. Lissa kept ringing the bell the until we heard footsteps.

"I'm coming!" Roza screamed from the other side of the door. I think my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't heard her beautiful voice in 3 years. "Jeez, Wh-" she was cut off when she opened the door. We caught each other's gazes and lost track of time. She looked- I'm speechless. The dress looked amazing on her. It's possible that her breast have grown 1-cup size. It was Christian who cleared his throat. Roza and Lissa gave him the death glare.

"Rose! Oh my, you've grown!" Tasha said to Roza. I knew that Roza never liked Tasha. I never liked her anymore than a friend. She would jump at any chance she had with me.

"No shit" Roza muttered. I don't think she expected anyone to hear it. Thank god Tasha didn't.

"Oh Tasha! How are you? You look… good?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Oh how stupid of me, come in guys" Roza welcomed us into her house. 10 minutes later Mia, Eddie, Adrian and Sydney came in as well.

"How you doing, Guardian Belikov?" Eddie asked me. I could see the anger and rage in his eyes when he asked me. Roza probably told him as well. Everyone was in the living room, except Roza. I excused myself to the kitchen to get a drink. I saw Roza in the kitchen preparing dinner. She looked up to meet my gaze. Her eyes indicated that she was happy to see me, which was quickly changed into sadness, anger and regret.

"What do you want, Belikov?" There was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I just-" I was cut off by a scream. It was a child. About 3-4 years old. I don't remember anyone of the pairs having child. It couldn't be Roza's, right? I looked at Roza. Her eyes widened and she looked ghostly pale.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed. She came in running into the kitchen and went to Roza. Oh my god. Roza has a child?

"Hey sweety. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"It's ok Mommy. I knew you would be busy because of the guests. Who is that?" the little girl asked whilst pointing at me.

"That's Guardian Belikov. You know Uncle Chrissie's Aunt? Aunt Tasha? Yeah, he's her-" I cut her off before she says something absolutely ridiculous.

"Guardian. I'm her guardian." I beckoned her to come towards me. She came in running. I bent down so I was her level. She had the most amazing brown eyes. They were so deep and beautiful, like chocolate. They were definitely not Roza's. I can't put my finger to where I have seen those eyes before. Her features were perfect. She was like a mini Rose.

"What's your name, krasivyy?" I asked her.

"My name is Alyssa Vasilisa-" Roza cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Hathaway. Alyssa Vasilisa Hathaway." I could see Alyssa struggling.

"But mommy-" Roza glared at her before she could continue. "Ali, why don't you go outside and sit with Aunty Lissa, hmm?" Alyssa, or Ali's face lit up as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Roza, look at me." She had her back to me. "Roza please." She finally turned around to face me. Her beautiful eyes filled with tears. It killed me to see her this way. I didn't want to go anywhere near her because I was scared that she wouldn't want me back. I hesitantly made my way towards her. One step at a time. I was about to rest my hand on her shoulder when-

"Rose! What are you doing? We're all hungry. Now hurry up!" Lissa said as she busted into the kitchen. " I wonder what was taking you so long" Lissa turned to face and gave me a death glare.

"Oh, sorry. I must've gotten caught up with… stuff" Roza replied as she looked at me and glared.

I insisted on helping putting out the dishes, but Lissa kicked me out. I went outside in the living room; I got caught up with everyone else. It wasn't until Alyssa or Ali asked me a question.

"Why does she call you Dimka?" Ali scrunched up her nose while looking at Tasha. I couldn't help but laugh. Christian, beside me snorted. Soon enough, we all were laughing.

"What? It was just a question" Ali said. For a 4 year old, she had a lot of sarcasm. I can see where she got _that _from. **Cough** **cough**

"Dimka is my Russian nickname. My name is Dimitri," I said to Ali. Her lips formed into a perfect 'o'. She is just too adorable for words.

Ali asked me a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of question. Like how do I know Roza? Will I teach her how to fight? Will I teach her how to speak Russian? Yup, she is a mini Rose.

Soon enough, Lissa and Roza came out to announce that dinner was ready. I realized that I was starving. I didn't eat anything on the plane because I was too anxious.

Woodland put a hand behind Tasha's back and started playing with her hair and her bra strap. I had to push down the bile. Tasha has changed. She isn't the same person that I remember from when were teenagers.

We all sat down with Roza in front of me. I was sitting in between Ali and Eddie. There was light chatter during dinner. About halfway through dinner Ali asked Roza.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can Dimka teach me how to fight?" Roza and I froze in our place. Christian coughed and Lissa smacked his head.

"Oh, um, why? Don't you like training with mommy?" Roza asked a bit hesitantly.

"No, I just thought that he could teach me because he taught you"

I looked around the table to see everyone's reaction. Roza's mouth was hung open, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie were staring at Ali in awe. Guardian Woodland, Sydney and Adrian's expression was unreadable. Tasha's face showed the most emotion in her expression. It looked like she was going to rip Ali's head off. What the heck? I will never let that happen.

"Honey, he's probably busy. He's a Guardian." Roza replied calmly. Hmmm… she was showing a lot of self-control. Well, she did learn something from my Zen life lessons.

After that, everyone was having their own private little conversations. Roza was talking to Sydney and Adrian. Mia and Eddie were talking to Lissa and Christian. Woodland and Tasha were chatting and giggling about something. Roza went into the kitchen to get some glasses. She went back in again and bought some juice and some wine. She gave the juice to Ali and wine to everyone else, except Tasha. What the hell? Tasha was usual the one who always drinks. Instead, she got juice.

"Tasha, are you okay? Your aura seems… different" Lissa asked Tasha. Adrian's head shot up.

"I was about to ask the same thing" Adrian said. Tasha just waved them off. Everyone got back to their conversations.

About 15 mins later, Tasha stood up and tapped her glass 3 times with a spoon.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make" Tasha said with a lot of enthusiasm. Announcement? What is she on about? We never talked about this. I have a horrible feeling about this.

"I'm pregnant. It's Dimitri's"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Please don't kill me! I know I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't uploaded in like 1000 years! I had tests, exams, and birthdays to attend! Now, my holidays have officially started! Woo-Hoo! That means I get more time to work and write my stories! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Xx**

**Dimkaaa**

**RPOV**

_Previously on 'How History Repeated itself' –_

_"Everyone, I have an announcement to make" Tasha said with a lot of enthusiasm._

_"I'm pregnant. It's Dimitri's"_

"Pfft" The wine Dimitri was drinking came flying out his mouth and halfway across the room. I couldn't what was happening. Everyone's face held the same expression. Would Dimitri really leave me? _He already left. _A voice said inside my head.

Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Christian and Guardian Woodland faces were absolutely murderous. Wait, why was Woodland angry? He was just a _guardian_, right?

"Excuse me?" Dimitri screamed. His face showed the most expression. Even though he had that perfect guardian mask of his, I could read him like an open book. He was pissed. No, pissed would be an understatement. As his voice got really loud, I felt Ali stiffen beside me. Why wouldn't she? I haven't ever screamed at her and she's never heard anyone talk so angrily to anyone.

I coughed a bit. Everyone's attention turned to me. "I'm just going to go… for a walk". Lissa nodded.

_Liss do me a favour and please take Ali upstairs. Things might get ugly down here._

_Sure thing Rose. Just get out of the house. I feel sorry for you. If you want to talk to me, I'm here. You know that right? _

_Yeah I do Liss. _

I looked into her pale jade eyes, which were filled with sympathy, understanding and concern for me. She sent me comforting message through the bond. I must admit, it made me feel a little bit better.

I saw that Eddie, Mia, and Sydney were looking at me sympathetically too. Adrian however looked like he was reading Dimitri's aura.

I nodded at my friends, got up and left. I didn't know where I was going. I was just walking. Everyone at court was on nocturnal schedule so; the sun was just coming up. It was 8 a.m. It was a bit a cold and I didn't bring my coat. But, I could only careless. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Dimitri had sex with Tasha, so now she's pregnant. Well great, I'm getting disgusting mental images in my mind. *Shudder*.

I kept walking until I reached a creek. Why hadn't I found out about this earlier? It was beautiful, calming and so many other words. I sat down on one of the rocks and blocked the bond. I didn't want anyone to find me.

I thought about what happened since Dimitri came back. Why didn't he ever try to talk to me? To make sure I was ok? Had been getting Tasha pregnant all along? Had I been that blind?

About god knows how long, Lissa's panic hit me like brick in the face.

_Rose, please, if you can hear me come back home. You've been gone 4 hours Rose! Please, come back. _

Wait, did she say 4 hours? Holy Shit! I didn't plan on staying that long.

I made way back home. As I opened my door, I saw that Tasha and Woodland had left. Of Course that selfish bitch would've left. Why am I not surprised? What did surprise me was that Dimitri was in one of the corners pacing back and forth. His face filled with concern, confusion and hurt? Why was he hurt? He should be damn happy that he was going to have a child with love of his life.

"Rose!" As Liss shouted my name, everyone looked up to me. Dimitri's head shot up. The love and relief was so obvious. But were soon hidden behind his guardian mask.

Sydney, Mia and Liss hugged my really tightly. I felt someone tugging on my dress. I looked down to see Ali with big eyes which red and puffy. I bent down to her level.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her. I hated it when she cried. I just couldn't bear it.

She sniffled a bit before continuing.

"You didn't come back mommy. I was scared. I thought you would never come back." The tears started flowing down her face again. What had I done to get a daughter like her?

"Oh baby, I would never leave you." I picked her up and turned my attention to everyone else. They all said their goodbyes and left. I went up to put Ali in her bed. As I came down, I saw that one person hadn't left.

And that person was Dimitri Belikov.

**DPOV**

Did Tasha say what I think she did? Did she say that she pregnant, with my baby? What the fuck? I usually don't swear, but I think in this situation it is necessary.

"Excuse me?" I screamed. Roza looked like she was going to cry. Everyone else except Tasha and I had murderous looks on their faces. But what surprised me the most that Woodland was pissed, at _me._ What did I do?

I have never ever thought of Tasha in the way she wanted me to. I remember one time; she compelled me into having sex with her. Her compulsion is really low compared to Liss and Adrian. Thankfully, I had enough self-control to stop her compulsion. I was really disgusted by this. I never thought that she would do something so low.

Roza soon left. Lissa took Ali upstairs. Oh man, what the hell is Tasha doing? Does she not get that I don't like her! I love her like my sister, goddammit!

"What, isn't anyone going to congratulate _us_?" Oh hell no! She did _not_ just say that! I didn't even bother hiding my emotions. I was disgusted! That would be an understatement. I was livid! I can't believe that she would go to such low lengths to get me to like her.

Everyone had the same expression as me. Gobsmacked. Complete and utter shock and everyone's faces.

"Tasha, please, can you join me in the other room?" I was pissed. Why she had done that, I had not idea. Well I did, but I need her to know that she has to stop all of her nonsense.

"Sure thing, _Dimka" _She winked. Her attempt at being seductive is really weird. I don't get it.

I went into one of the guest's bedroom, Tasha followed me inside. I closed the door after she came in. I turned to face her only to see that she was smiling broadly.

"So Dimka, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She was talking as if nothing was wrong.

"Natasha," Her face paled. She knew when I used her full name, I was not pleased. "Why did you tell everyone that you are pregnant with _my _child? When did that happen Tasha? Why can't you just .Alone! I don't want to be in a relationship with you! Yes, Tasha I do love you, but as a sister!"

"You love that whore, don't you? You love her because of her figure! Fat that she calls 'curves'! I never thought you would be the type of guy who would go for sluts!" I could hear the venom dripping from every single word she spoke

"You speak about Roza like that again Natasha, and I will make sure that you suffer for what you have done to Roza and I over the past years." I replied back with the same intensity. "Now, you will go back outside and tell everyone that you are not pregnant with my child" I said whilst pointing towards the door.

"Now Dimka, why would I lie? Yes, I am pregnant. And yes the child is yours. We can go to doctor's tomorrow if you don't believe me."

"Fine. We will go." With that she left. I hadn't realised that we've been in there for over 30 mins. See, she is very time consuming.

As she was leaving, she turned back to look at me.

"You'll be mine Dimka. In the end you will realize who is right and who is wrong" and with a wink, she left.

Why does she have to be so difficult? Why did I agree for being her guardian?

After I had calmed down a bit, I went outside to, my surprise, Tasha and Woodland had left. I urged myself not roll my eyes. She flings herself at every guy she meets. I will not be surprised if Woodland had fallen for her. He probably thinks that she is a nice, naïve Moroi. Yeah, well he sure is wrong!.

I decided to wait for Rose. I have to talk to her. Everyone was here as well. Rose is really lucky to have friends like them.

As soon we were about to hit our 3-hour of waiting for Rose, the panic started to kick in. Where is she? What is taking so long? Lissa had bought Ali down because she couldn't sleep. For some reason, Ali stuck with me like glue. She had a death grip with my arm.

Everyone were calling anyone and everyone they knew to ask if they knew where Rose was.

"Why can't you just send her a message?" Everyone their attention to me.

"Because she didn't take her phone." Adrian replied with a bit of harshness. He growled a bit and Sydney pulled him back by clutching his arm and whispering words into his ear. He nodded and sat back down. Damn, he's whipped.

"I didn't mean that,_ Lord Ivashkov. _I mean, why can't you send her a message, like through the bond?" Lissa's head whipped towards me with widened eyes. Realization hit her. You could read exactly what was going through her mind – _Why on earth hadn't I thought of that before?_

She slapped her forehead with palm.

"Oh My God. I'm such an idiot." We all waited while she tried to get into Rose's head.

"She's blocking me. Maybe she doesn't want to be found"

"Maybe she's unconscious."

"Maybe she's –"

"Ok enough!" Mia's voice was loud and clear. "We aren't going to get anywhere if you guys don't shut up with your 'maybes'. Liss, can't you just leave her a message or something?"

"Mia, it's a bond, not a phone answering machine" Christian spoke for the first time.

"I guess it's worth a try," Lissa said in an uneasy tone. She closed her eyes and focused. I let my thoughts wander off to Rose. _Where is she? _

Before I knew it, I was pacing back and forth in the corner while everyone else was sitting on couches.

All of sudden Lissa screamed.

"Rose!" She ran up to her and enveloped her into a tight hug. My head whipped into her direction. I saw Rose and nearly tripped over my own feet. Even though she spent 4 hours somewhere in the cold, she always managed to take my breath away.

Everyone rushed towards her. They all were talking when Ali started tugging onto her dress and Rose picked her up. I hadn't realised that since Ali has come downstairs, she'd been crying. Wow, they really are close.

One by one everyone was gone. Rose took Ali, who fast asleep on her shoulder, back to her room. 10 mins later Rose came back down.

She turned to face me.

"Belikov, what are you doing here? I thought you left?" She looked that she had been avoiding 'the talk' since our arrival at Court.

"Well, I-" She cut me off before I finished off my sentence.

"You just wanted to check if I'm alright. Thank you for your consideration Dimi- Guardian Belikov." I flinched at those words. "But, as you can see, I'm completely fine. We've all had a long day. I think it's best if you went back".

"Rose, I just want to talk to you. I have some questions that I would like answers to". I said to her. She realised what I was talking about.

"No" Was all she said.

"No?" I was desperate at the moment. I needed to know who was Ali's father. I thought it was Ivashkov, but clearly not. Who can it be?

"Dimitri, leave now. It's none of your business, stay out of it." She snarled the last part.

"No Rose, you have to understand that I left because I wanted to keep you safe."

**(A/N- I'm sorry to interrupt, but for your info, Dimitri left after the cabin, so he was never turned.)**

She was about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Do you have any idea what would've happened if anyone found out about us? We both wouldn't be here! I would be locked away in jail and you would be in a blood whore community" She flinched at that.

I was breathing heavily. Rose was looking down at the ground; she knew that I was right.

"I don't care Dimitri, I need to leave my house _now._" As she spoke those words, I was slowly walking towards her and she was walking backwards, but still facing me. She kept going back until she hit table behind her.

"Roza, please don't make this difficult for me, for us", and with that, I kissed her.

She stiffened in spot. She didn't do anything, she just stood there still like a statue. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, she loosened up a bit and started kissing me back.

Rose's arms travelled up my chest and into my hair. She slowly took out tie that was holding my hair back. Suddenly, she stiffened again and pushed me off.

"Leave" She hissed. "Do that again and I will not hesitate to rip your balls off" And with that she pushes me towards the door. I put my head down and walk out.

**LPOV**

After Rose came back after her 4-hour adventure, we decided to go back home. Christian and I locked hands together and walked out Rose's apartment and into ours.

We, well I, expected Guardian Woodland and Tasha to be in the living room watching T.V. or in the kitchen, but they were nowhere in sight.

We have 3 rooms in our apartment, which all happen to be in the same hallway. One in the end, one in the middle and across from the one in the end. Across from the middle guest room, is they way that leads into kitchen and the dining.

Our room is the across from Tasha's and supposedly Dimitri's, if he decides to stay in the same room as her.

Christian and I walk into the hallway. We both looked towards our room to see nothing but a path that leads into darkness. We both turn our heads to the other side and see the light open in the room at the far end.

We both cautiously walk towards to the room. Christian in front and me behind him.

Christian slowly and carefully opened the door.

We both came down to the most awfully disgusting sights we have ever seen.

" .God" We both say in unison.

I think I'm going to be scarred for life.


End file.
